EnglandXreader-Let her go
by renzypretzy
Summary: You meet a great guy. become lovers. Spend almost all your time with him. But your parents decided you should go abroad. What will happen to your relationship? Will you ever see him again? "Goodbye..Love..." ReaderXEngland/Arthur


**[ I got bored and made this. So its a readerXEngland thing. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the plot]**

One day you went to Arthur's house to do an activity for school since your teacher paired you together. This year you were his classmate. You werent really that close with each other so you didnt really want to come. when you came over to do the activity you got closer as friends. knowing more about him made you enjoy his company and he did yours. And you became really good friends.

Well you only need the light when its burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Its been a couple weeks already since you and England became friends. You became closer and closer and soon after that you became more like lovers than just ordinary friends. It was nice to be with him. He was so polite and kind, he made you smile when you felt like crying, he was always by your side, you can always count on him to be there for you. What more could you want?

Only know you've been high when your feeling low  
Only hate the road when your missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go.

You've been together for more than a year now. And you've become very close with each other. You did everything together. You even wait for each other after class. Then one day, Arthur was waiting for you outside your classroom. He hasn't seen you all day. You finally were dismissed. And he called out to you. You came to him with a look of despair in your face.

"Whats wrong love, are you okay?" he asked worried about you.

"I-im fine, its just that..."

"Yes what is it."

"Im leaving after this school year..." you said with the saddest face England has ever seen.

And you let her go

"O-oh...Lets make this a year to remember then." Arthur said making you feel better.

You nodded. And ever since then you've spent all your free time with your friends and mostly Arthur. You went to the movies, talk, laugh and all sorts of stuff during the weekends and sometimes after class when you dont have a ton of homework to do. It was a year to remember indeed.

Staring at the bottome of the glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams comes slow and they go so fast

From months it bacame weeks and from weeks it became days. Your loosing more and more time to spend with him. But you didnt really think about that. You were too busy with school and spending time with Arthur to notice.

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch, oh it dies

It was the second to the last day and Arthur walked you home like he always does. It seemed a bit sad to walk with him that night. You knew it would be one of the last times he would walk with you. You finally got home.

"See you in the dance tomorrow love" Arthur said before you got into the house.

"Yeah! See you there!" you replied

That night the only thing you were thinking of was him.

But you only need the light when its burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

It was the next day. The last day you could be with him. It was also the day of the "End of the year dance" at your school.  
Arthur came over to pick you up. You got to school. It seemed like you were the cutest couple there. You talked to your closest friends and did all sorts of stuff. But the one thing you did the most was spend time with Arthur.  
The music for the final dance started it was Let her go by Passanger  
"Only know you've been high when your feeling low  
Only hate the road when your missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go."

England stood up from his seat and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"Sure." you got his hand and stood up. You head to the the dance floor and started to walts.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

"Talk about a perfect song for our last day, huh." you said

"Lets not think of this as our last day. Lets just enjoy ourselves ok?" Arthur said trying to make you feel more happy.

"ok." you said leaning your head on his shoulder.

"I love you" he said whispering into your ear.

"I do too." you said

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

The dance ended. Arthur walked you home. This time it really was the last day. You were home and you were saying goodbye to Arthur.

"Well goodbye love" he said with a sadder expression.

"Dont say goodbye..." you said looking like you were about to cry. You always hated the word goodbye, specially now. It could be the last time you'll ever see him again.

"Then how about... See you later?" he said

"Yeah that works fine, See you later Arthur."

"See you later _" he replied waving his hand to you.

Well you only need the light when its burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love when you let her go

The next day you were going on board the plane. You wanted to see Arthur again but you cant. This was it. You were leaving for good.  
You hoped that he would at least be somewhere in the crowd waiting to say goodbye in the airport.

When you got out of the car and was at the airport you felt more and more sad each step closer you got to the plane. You go onboard and the plane started. 'He isnt coming.' you thought.

Only know you've been high when your feeling low  
Only hate the road when your missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

You looked out the window and saw Arthur calling out your name. The plane started and you also tried to call for him but he cant hear you anymore you already took flight and you cried so much. It was so painful. You looked out the window and said 'goodbye... Arthur...'

And you let her go.

**[tada how was it? If you want more readerX stuff like this let me know which character you want it to be.]**


End file.
